Los Años
by Vic del Eien
Summary: - Ella ya no esta aquí, pero nuestra hija es la luz que me has dejado. Rin ha fallecido de forma lamentable, y ahora Sesshomaru debe intentar componer su corazón mientras se hace cargo de su pequeña hanyou. Secuela de Promesas y Palabras, no hace falta leerlo para entender esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

¡Saludos! El siguiente fic es una secuela de Promesas y Palabras. Aún así no es necesario haberlo leído para entender este, o al menos esa es la idea.

Críticas y tomatasos, siempre son bien recibidas.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del manga y anime InuYasha pertencen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia no tiene ánimos de lucro, solo entretener.

* * *

-La Gran Señora del Oeste ha pasado a mejor vida.

Aquellas palabras resonaron por todo el palacio, por todo el Oeste, por todas las tierras habitadas por demonios. Las respuestas a ellas no fueron demasiado variadas, "se lo merecía por ser una simple humana", "eso le pasa por meterse con demonios". Pero tales nunca llegaron a oídos del Gran Señor del Oeste. Este se había prácticamente recluido en el jardín interior del palacio, donde se había erigido la tumba a la humana que le había demostrado tener corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera fallado? ¡A ella! A Rin. Su Rin.

No lloraba, claro que no lo haría, él, el gran y poderoso Sesshomaru no demostraría tal debilidad. Pero no por no derramar lágrimas podría ocultar su pesar. Como todo inugami, solo tenía una pareja a la cual amar con todo su ser, y ahora aquella chiquilla humana que había destrozado los muros que resguardaban su corazón, descansaba en la eternidad.

Las formas en que hubiera podido salvarla en su mente eran millones, pero por más que aquel número aumentara, no podía cambiar el pasado. Por más que deseara volver al momento exacto en que aquel condenado kitsune había decidido asesinar a su compañera, no podía hacerlo. Ni siquiera él tenía tal poder. Gruñó por millonésima vez al pensar en aquello.

\- Oh, Sesshomaru ¿Aún sigues aquí? - Comentó Irasue con fingida sorpresa, manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de su hijo.

\- ¿A qué vienes? - Preguntó el aludido, conteniendo su furia por respeto puro a la tumba de su amada.

\- Solo quiero saber el estado de mi cachorro, por más ingrato y desagradecido que seas, tu madre siempre se preocupa -. Respondió, con la indignación más teatral que pudiera hacer -. Sé que no te interesa verme, pero hay algo que la piedra Meido me ha mostrado que deberías tener en cuenta.

El demonio blanco la observó fastidiado, detestaba que aquella mujer se permitiera tales maneras con él. Si, era su madre, mas no por ello tenía derecho a ser tan detestable. Estaba jugando con su inexistente paciencia, y la única persona inmune a su ira ya no se contaba entre los vivos.

\- ¿No adivines? Claro que no lo harás, estás aquí, observando una piedra como si aquello pudiera traer de entre los muertos a tu humana -. Comentó Irasue con un tono particular en la última palabra -. Sesshomaru, así como tu madre se preocupa por ti, por más desagradecido que seas, tu debes preocuparte por tu cachorra. Es una hanyou, y en el estado que muestras no tardarán en llegar demonios ilusos en osar atacarla, queriendo debilitarte.

\- Ushio.

\- ¿Te acuerdas el nombre de tu cachorra? Eso es bastante más de lo que ella cree de ti. Sesshomaru, desde que la humana murió no te has apersonado ante ella en ningún momento.

Tenía razón ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de su hija? En su propio dolor ignoró el hecho de que la pequeña estaba sufriendo la perdida de su madre. Levantó la vista hacia la demonio quien sonreía con petulancia, por aquel breve momento le permitiría tales gestos e iría a lo importante. La cachorra. Irasue alivió el gesto al verlo partir rumbo hacia su nieta, en verdad la estaba descuidando y no quería perder a aquella adorable criatura. Irónico, era la primer híbrida que en verdad le agradaba.

La pequeña de ojos dorados estaba en su propia habitación, rodeada de los tantos juguetes que poseía, con la mirada fija en la nada, siendo vigilada desde la entrada por un desolado Jaken. Había intentando que la pequeña jugara, hiciera lo que fuera para distraerse, pero el dolor de la perdida seguía haciendo mella en él y principalmente en la niña, quien no solo había perdido a su madre, sino que lidiaba con el propio dolor de su padre.

\- Ushio -. Le llamó Sesshomaru, apersonándose en la entrada del cuarto de su hija. La pequeña volteó a verlo, casi como si fuera una ilusión verlo. En aquel momento le pareció aún más magnánimo de lo que ya era. Al demonio sapo, sin embargo, le pareció que jamás había visto a un ser tan adolorido en sus largos años de vida.

\- ¡Padre! - Gritó la niña, corriendo a las piernas de su progenitor, abrazándose a ellas. El inugami acarició con ternura la cabeza de su hija, intentando de alguna forma contener el dolor de la pequeña, de ambos.

Se arrodilló para que la pequeña pudiera abrazarse a su cuello y llorar en su hombro, no tenía palabras para responder a tal dolor, puesto que él mismo estaba luchando con la perdida. Ushio acomodó la cabeza en la estola de su padre, quien no tardó en sentir las lágrimas de la heredera del oeste. Aquello dolía cada vez más.

\- Estoy aquí -. Murmuró el demonio, tratando de consolar a la niña, dándole un abrazo.

\- Padre... Hoy... - Gimoteó, tratando de reunir toda la fuerza que le quedaba -. Hoy... Hay luna nueva.

El inugami abrió los ojos de par en par. Aquella noche, su hija tornaría la imagen de una humana, y no solamente eso, se vería tal cual se veía su madre en su tierna infancia. Si había algo para lo que no estaba preparado, era para ver aquella imagen de Rin repetirse. Contuvo un suspiro antes de besar los cabellos de su hija, intentando contener el dolor que sentía en aquel momento.

\- ¿En verdad... Soy... parecida a madre? -. Preguntó la niña, tratando de no ahogarse en sus lágrimas.

\- Así es, su viva imagen -. Respondió escuetamente el demonio.

\- Entonces... Hoy la voy a volver a ver -. Afirmó la niña, soltando un poco a su padre para mirarlo a los ojos, este asintió levemente, haciendo que su hija sonriera de una forma un tanto dolorosa de ver.

Sesshomaru bajó a su hija, quien por aquel momento se sentía levemente menos desolada, y la observó mientras buscaba entre sus cosas, hasta dar con una caja de madera finamente tallada. La niña la abrió y comenzó a sacar de ella las partes de un tablero de go. Una vez armado todo, miró a su padre y levantó una pequeña bolsa negra.

\- La abuela Irasue me regaló esto hace unos años... Pero no sé jugarlo ¿Me enseñarías? - Preguntó la niña, dejando perplejo levemente al demonio.

\- ¿Ella no te enseñó? - Respondió el peliplata, ubicándose delante delante del tablero.

\- No, ella dice que padre es mejor para esto ¿Me enseñará? - Volvió a preguntar la niña.

Sesshomaru echó un leve instante a la ventana, aún faltaban horas para el anochecer, y no sabía si estaba preparado para ver a la niña en su forma humana. Recordó las palabras de su madre, reprochándose a si mismo por darle la razón nuevamente a aquella despreciable mujer, pero tenía razón, su hija la necesitaba mucho más que la tumba de Rin.

\- Esto es así -. Comenzó a explicar Sesshomaru, encontrando por primera vez que podía pensar en algo que no fuera su dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a _Reading Pixie_ por el review.

A _Yarisha_ y _Sharlin_ que bueno que les haya gustado la idea aunque aún me ha quedado algo dispersa.

A _LilSykesMixer_ y _Star firee -Lupita Reyes_ es triste la muerte de Rin, pero sirve para que la relación padre e hija se desarrolle de verdad.

A _Abigz_ y _LuceMG_ gracias por el review! me alegro que te guste. Y si, se que la muerte de Rin duele, es por eso que quiero darle relevancia a la pequeña Ushio que debe superar este momento. Irasue es genial *W*

A _Cochita D_ y _Riinnaa91_ , aquí estoy continuando! Gracias por sus review, y por leerme nuevamente, sabiendo que puedo ser tan trágica...

En particular, este fic tomará más tiempo que actualice porque quiero detallar bien demasiadas cosas, ya pasé dos noches peleándome con un árbol genealógica y una cronología, así que hasta que todo quede tal cual quiero, me tomaré mi tiempo. Este fic retomará muchas cosas que no considero de mi "zona segura", y por ello quiero esmerarme en él ^-^

Pido perdón por la tardanza, pero es que simplemente me bloqueé, hasta pensé en borrar el fic de un tirón para no tener que continuarlo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del manga y anime InuYasha pertencen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia no tiene ánimos de lucro, solo entretener.

* * *

Aquella noche, fue la primera en la que Sesshomaru pudo alejarse de la tumba de su compañera. No demasiado, ya que la visualizaba desde el balcón de sus propios aposentos, pero sus pensamientos al menos variaban un poco, ahora preocupado por su hija, quien como había dicho, aquella noche tenía la total apariencia de una humana. Levantó la vista brevemente al cielo, intentando apartar sus pensamientos sobre Rin antes de desear nuevamente que estuviera a su lado. Gruñó indignado consigo mismo, con la situación, con todo. La había perdido, ella ya no volvería con él, y allí estaba, rogando internamente, a cada lastimero segundo que su compañera estuviera nuevamente con vida.

La tercera es la vencida, pensó irónicamente antes de volver a poner en blanco su mente.

El amanecer llegó. Iniciando un nuevo día, vacío para el demonio de cabellos color plata. Vacíos como cada uno de los días que le habían seguido a la perdida de Rin. ¿Cómo podía siquiera seguir existiendo sin ella? Sin sus risas, sin su ruido, ella era todo lo que él no, y era por eso que había logrado derribar cada uno de los muros que fortificaban su corazón.

\- ¡Padre! - Le llamó la niña mientras desayunaban con solemnidad. El demonio se había dispersado en sus propios pensamientos, sin notar como un lacayo se había acercado a entregarle una nota, de puño y letra de la mujer de su _hermano_. El inuyokai posó su mirada sobre su hija, quien sostenía la carta en una mueca ciertamente dolida.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es... Para madre -. Respondió la híbrida, entregándole aquella misiva a su progenitor, quien la rechazó.

\- Leela tu.

\- ¿Usted cree que debería? Yo... - Musitó la niña, algo dubitativa.

\- Así lo creo, hija -. Respondió Sesshomaru, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra -. Pero no necesitas hacerlo ahora.

La híbrida asintió a las palabras de su padre, dejando el escrito a un costado, antes de continuar con el desayuno. Una vez terminada la comida, el demonio se retiró primero, para luego su hija deambular con la misiva en las manos. A decir verdad le generaba curiosidad saber el contenido de aquella carta, pero también había que ser sincera en que sus habilidades de lectura no eran las más desarrolladas, apenas si había comenzado a comprender unos pocos kanjis. Carraspeó, sabía que debía haberle dicho a su padre que no era una gran lectora, pero la solemnidad de su padre a veces le intimidaba.

Se quedó unos momentos de pie en el codo de un pasillo cuando escuchó una voz quejarse, sonrió al reconocer a su dueño, por lo que corrió tanto como las capas del kimono le permitía. Una punzada de dolor le acometió al pensar que su madre al verla llegar sin caerse ni una sola vez le hubiera felicitado. Al llegar a donde el demonio, este le miró, pensando si reprenderla por correr, o intentar animarla al ver su penoso gesto.

\- ¡Señor Jaken! - Gritó la pequeña, deteniéndose un momento a tomar aire. El aludido observó a la hanyou, tratando de pensar qué rayos le pasaba para buscarlo así.

\- ¿¡Qué sucede, niña ruidosa!?

\- Señor Jaken... - Comenzó a decir mientras tomaba la misiva que había llegado más temprano y se la extendía al demonio -. Mire, llegó esto para madre... Y... Y... - Se atragantó con las palabras, tratando de que el nudo en la garganta le dejara hablar -. Padre dijo que podía leerla... Pero yo... Bueno... Esto... Verá...

\- ¡Ya deja de balbucear, niña! - Exclamó Jaken, ya hartó de los balbuceos de la pequeña, esta bien que le tenía cariño, que era la hija de su amo bonito y la mocosa que consideraba como su hija... Pero tanto blah blah sin nada le estaba alterando.

\- Es que... Yo no sé leer -. Admitió al final Ushio, haciendo que Jaken abriera aún más los ojos ¿Tanto lío para pedirle que le lea la carta? Recompuso el gesto algo molesto, tomó la misiva y leyó con solemnidad.

La misiva, como era de esperar, mandaba saludos a su madre, a toda la familia en realidad. Luego hablaban sobre varias cosas de madre, y al final, les invitaba a pasar un tiempo por la aldea, informándole de la próxima boda de Miyuki. Al terminar, Ushio se quedó renuente, sentada en el rincón, decidiendo qué sería lo mejor...

En verdad le gustaba visitar a su tío y primos... También sabía que poco le agradaban a su padre, y sumado a esto, muchos preguntarían por su madre. Suspiró largamente, pensando en ella, en lo mucho que la extrañaba.

\- Mocosa -. Dijo Jaken sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ushio levantó las orejas, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba, y que no pensaba levantar la cabeza -. ¿Vas a ir, verdad?

Ushio se revolvió en su lugar. Levantó la cabeza, juntando sus manos de forma nerviosa.

\- No sé, señor Jaken... Preguntarán por madre... Y a padre no le gusta la aldea -. Refutó la híbrida, dando pasos decaídos hacia su habitación. Una vez allí se hizo un ovillo en su futon, llorando lo mucho que extrañaba a la humana que le había dado la vida.

En otra parte del palacio del Oeste, el youkai verde caminaba de lado a lado bastante indeciso. Aquella misiva era una posibilidad para que la pequeña hija de su señor se animara, siempre lo había hecho al ver a esos despreciables humanos... Pero por otra parte sabía que su señor no querría que tras los últimos acontecimientos la pequeña pusiera un pie fuera del palacio.

Bueno... Seguramente se sentiría más seguro si él la acompañaba ¿No? Si, el amo no consideraba a nadie tan buen guardaespaldas como el mismo ¡Cualquiera lo sabía! ¡El amo iría con...! ¿¡Pero qué estaba pensando!? ¡El amo jamás iría a la aldea de su despreciable hermano! El sapo detuvo sus pensamientos en ese punto, mirando de lado a lado. Si el amo supiera que se había referido al idiota de InuYasha como su hermano lo colgaría, lo mataría y lo volvería a matar.

Mejor acomodaba sus pensamientos, en verdad no quería terminar muerto por una imprudencia, pero estaba preocupado por la pequeña. Nunca le agradaron ni los hanyou ni los humanos, pero Rin había sido su excepción, y ahora Ushio era la segunda. ¡Tenía que hacer algo por animarla! ¡Visitar a su familia humana sería lo mejor! ¡Aún incluso el amo se enojara con él! Hizo una mueca de miedo al pensar en la reacción del daiyoukai, pero apartando aquello de su mente, se armó de valor y busco al gran Señor del Oeste.

Como era de esperarse, lo encontró frente a la tumba de la única señora del Oeste humana en toda la historia. Algo en su interior se revolvió al pensar en aquello, y fue eso mismo lo que le dio valor para decir lo que lo había llevado allí.

\- Amo Sesshomaru -. Inició el sapo, haciendo una reverencia ante el daiyoukai, para luego levantarse con ayuda de su bastón de dos cabezas. El peliplata ni se movió, pero el otro sabía tenía su atención -. Esta mañana, en la misiva que llegó por parte de los aldeanos... Amo, le han invitado a usted, y la niña Ushio a la boda de una de las hijas de InuYasha -. Titubeó un momento, decir "su sobrina" hubiera sido colocarse a si mismo una sentencia -. Antes de que niegue tal reunión, piense en su hija. Ella se lleva bien con esa gente, y en estos momentos su joven corazón necesita alegrías. Con su permiso, amo.

Antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera replicar algo, Jaken se había ido. Parecía que en aquel momento todos querían velar por su hija, más incluso que él mismo ¿Tan abandonada la tenía que hasta el más lamebotas de sus lacayos se había atrevido a hacerle recomendaciones? Si, apenas ayer había parecido notar que su hija le necesitaba. Tendría que tragarse cada gota de orgullo y dejar de lamentarse, tenía que ser fuerte, al menos por Ushio.

Se permitió sonreír lastimosamente, observando la tumba de su mujer. Casi pudo oírla regañarlo por ser tan obstinado de no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se levantó y dirigió a la habitación de su hija, dando varias instrucciones en el camino para que el palacio estuviera en condiciones durante su ausencia. Mientras hacía aquello se le ocurrió que tal vez, lo mejor sería que su viaje durara un poco más. ¿Qué tal recorrer todas sus tierras con Ushio? Bien podría conocer las tierras que regían.

Llegó a la habitación de la pequeña, encontrándola hecha un ovillo, y a juzgar por el olor a sal en el ambiente, probablemente hubiera llorado. El demonio se recriminó por ignorar el sufrimiento de su hija y se sentó cerca de esta. La pequeña al notar a su padre se levantó de su lugar y se hizo un ovillo nuevamente en brazos de su padre.

\- Padre... Extraño a madre -. Dijo Ushio, rompiendo las defensas del peliplata, quien agachó la cabeza, estrechando el abrazo de su hija.

\- Ushio -. Le llamó, observándola con aquel gesto rígido, que de alguna extraña forma, se suavizaba a ojos de la niña -. Viajaremos a la aldea de InuYasha, luego de eso, recorreremos el Oeste ¿Te parece bien?

La aludida se sorprendió, tanto por la iniciativa de su padre en visitar una aldea humana y más aún de que la incluyera en un viaje por el territorio. Agradecida abrazó a su padre, volcando algunas lágrimas en su estola. Sesshomaru acarició la alborotada melena plateada, sintiendo un deje de tranquilidad al saber que había hecho feliz, al menos por un momento, a su cachorra.


	3. Chapter 3

Guest: Perdona la demora, he tenido un señor bloqueo X_X Ten por seguro que Irasue volverá a aparecer, es de las pocas que tiene los cojones para molestar a Sessh (y de los aún menos que pueden vivir para hacerlo de nuevo). Creo que para todos fue super fácil imaginarnos los nervios de Jaken al hablar y todas sus actitudes x3

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del manga y anime InuYasha pertencen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia no tiene ánimos de lucro, solo entretener.

* * *

Como Sesshomaru había dicho, la pequeña familia de dos estaba viajando hacia la aldea de InuYasha. Y si bien le desagradaba tener que mantener ciertas formalidades con los humanos, tuvo el reparo de anunciar su presencia y los hechos (muy por encima, claro esta) acontecidos recientemente en el Oeste. No tenía ganas de responder mil y un veces qué había pasado con Rin.

La comitiva consistía básicamente en Sesshomaru a la cabeza, seguido muy de cerca por Ah-Un quien cargaba a la híbrida. Habían discutido un poco si Jaken y Ai viajarían con ellos, llegando a la conclusión que Jaken se adelantaría para preparar anunciar a los peliplata, y Ai... Digamos que la relación con el daiyoukai era bastante tensa. El gran demonio sentía cierto resentimiento contra la híbrida, kitsunes que la habían atacado a ella habían sido los mismos que dieron fin a la vida de la Señora del Oeste. El debate no había durado demasiado, una firme mirada por parte del inuyoukai y ambas híbridas habían entendido. Había cosas que jamás cambiarían.

El viaje en si, fue bastante tranquilo. Nadie con dos dedos de frente se acercaría con el aura de Sesshomaru destilando odio, muerte y destrucción, tapando así también el aura de su hija. Esta por su parte, era la viva imagen de su madre, entreteniéndose juntando flores cada vez que paraban, y cantando canciones totalmente improvisadas. Algo se removía en el frío corazón del demonio al ver a la pequeña híbrida, tanto el dolor por la perdida, como un extraño sentimiento de culpa al nunca antes haberse permitido compartir un momento con su cachorra.

Y así llegaron a la aldea de InuYasha, el día previo a la dichosa boda. Ushio dirigió rápidamente las riendas de Ah-Un a la morada de su tío, que dada la ocasión era un desastre. Gente yendo de aquí para allá, gritos por doquier (en su mayoría de Kagome) y un híbrido junto a su hijo menor recluidos en un rincón como si alguien les hubiera reprendido recientemente.

Apenas Ah-Un puso un pie delante del hanyou, este les dirigió su vista, sorprendido al ver no solo a su sobrina, sino al _simpático_ de su hermano custodiándola. Ushio sonrió a su tío, apeándose de la montura de un solo salto. Se quedó estática un momento, suspiró luego e hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

\- ¡InuYasha! ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¡Aún hay mucho que...! - Surgió una voz de dentro de la cabaña, interrumpida al notar la llegada de la familia del Oeste. La humana abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido de que tras la lamentable muerte de su concuñada, Sesshomaru permitiera que su hija se mezclara con humanos - ¡Que alegría verlos! ¡Ushio! ¡Cuánto has crecido!

Se acercó aún más a su sobrina y la abrazó de improvisto, para luego despeinarla efusivamente, ante la mirada estupefacta de su marido y la ceja alzada del demonio. Ushio correspondió primeramente al abrazo y luego cerró los ojos mientras la sacerdotisa le despeinaba, recordando lo demostrativa que era su tía en comparación con el resto. Sólo su madre había sido tan demostrativa, y una leve punzada de dolor le acompañó un momento.

\- Es bueno tenerlos aquí, Sesshomaru -. Dijo Kagome. Ushio miró a su padre, siempre le había sorprendido que aquella humana, que venía del futuro según decían, le hablara tan directamente a su padre, y más aún le sorprendía que este no hiciera reparos alguno más que algún bufido o una mirada amenazante.

\- Si, tía -. Dijo Ushio sonriendo de lado a lado -. Fue idea de padre.

\- ¿Qué? - Soltó InuYasha sorprendido, pasando su incrédula mirada de la hanyou al daiyoukai y viceversa -. ¿Este idiota te dijo que veas "sucios seres inferiores"? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el cretino de Sesshomaru? - Terminó diciendo el híbrido, mientras desenvainaba a tessaiga.

Ushio se interpuso con rapidez entre ambos y miró a su tío con mezcla de reproche y confusión ¿Ahora qué le pasaba?

\- ¡Es mi padre!

\- InuYasha...

\- ¡Pero...!

\- ¡Abajo!

Sesshomaru observó la escena entre molesto, hastiado y totalmente sorprendido por cómo su hija se interpuso. En una situación diferente, hubiera tomado como una terrible ofensa que una _híbrida_ se tomara el atrevimiento de interponerse en una de sus batallas. Sin embargo, en esta situación, un deje de orgullo le sorprendió, al ver como su cachorra se lanzaba sin dudar a la batalla. Y así como el orgullo llegó, también lo hizo la preocupación. El inútil de InuYasha contaba con su espada, una ventaja bastante grande sobre la pequeña, quien apenas si comenzaba a despertar una pequeña esencia demoníaca.

Posó su mirada en Ushio, ella ahora le miraba dubitativa, parecía darse cuenta que en realidad, él no necesitaba protección alguna. La vio agachar levemente la cabeza y acercarse al dragón de dos cabezas mientras InuYasha y la revoltosa sacerdotisa discutían sobre quién sabe qué. Le hizo una seña a su hija, y esta le siguió mientras caminaban al bosque, al lugar donde solía encontrarse con Rin cuando esta vivía en la aldea humana.

La híbrida volvió a sorprenderle, casi como si supiera lo que significaba aquel lugar para su padre, juntó varias flores, cada una de un color más brillante que la otra, y con ella armó una corona de flores como las que solía armar Rin. Ushio colocó aquella pieza sobre una piedra mientras dedicaba una breve oración en silencio ante la incredulidad de su padre.

\- Madre me contó que algo así hacen los humanos -. Explicó la ojidorada, ante la pregunta tácita de su padre.

Sesshomaru la observó con atención mientras la niña levantaba la cabeza a observar con atención el cielo. Dada la sangre de demonio que corría por sus venas, el crecimiento físico de la pequeña era más lento. Por otra parte, la sangre humana hacía que los rasgos demoníacos no fueran tan notorios, él que podía captar los youki ajenos con suma facilidad se le había hecho difícil inicialmente encontrar el youki demoníaco de su hija. El haber observado la espada que Inu no Taisho le legó a InuYasha le recordó que esta también servía para mantener a raya el demonio interno del híbrido. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que la sangre de demonio venciera a la parte humana de su hija, y lo que menos quería era que se volviera una bestia desesperada por sangre. Debía dejar de perder el tiempo y resolver aquello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La híbrida por su parte, dejó de pensar en aquel momento, se recostó en el suelo, sintiendo todo el bosque. En verdad, le agradaba las facilidades del palacio, comía todo lo que quería en cuanto quisiera, podía jugar todo el tiempo, y todos los youkais harían lo que ella diga, ni hablar de cuando venía su abuela a visitarlos, que la mimaba más que nadie en el mundo. Pero estar fuera de allí le hacía sentir más cómoda. No era tonta, su oído no sería tan agudo como el de los demonios puros, pero sabía lo que pensaban, la mayoría le odiaba por su parte humana, algunos guardias incluso comentaban lo molesto que podía ser tener que doblar la guardia cuando era luna nueva.

En cambio ahora, en aquel lugar, solo con la presencia de su padre, no había problemas de ser una hanyou. Él nunca había dicho nada sobre eso, bueno, no decía mucho en general, pero de alguna forma le hacía saber lo importante que era para él. La había llevado a la boda de su prima, cuando odiaba a los humanos, solo por verla feliz. Sonrió nuevamente mientras comenzaba a rodar por el pasto. Sesshomaru, ajeno a todos los pensamientos de su hija, arqueó una ceja.

De pronto, la niña se detuvo, se sentó formalmente en su lugar, acomodándose el pelo y el kimono, agachó la cabeza, mientras bajaba las orejas.

\- Padre ¿Le molestó que me interpusiera entre usted y el tío InuYasha? - Preguntó ella, la verdad es que no lo había hecho para molestar a su padre, pero tras pensarlo un poco, quizás este lo hubiera tomado como una ofensa, al ser defendido por una simple hanyou, sea o no su hija, él seguía siendo inmensamente más poderoso que ella, y eso sería así siempre.

El demonio suavizó su gesto, observando a la cachorra con calma. Una que contadas personas habían visto.

\- No, pero no te pongas en riesgo por algo que yo puedo resolver -. Le respondió pausadamente, pero de manera que sonara determinante. No quería, que bajo ninguna circunstancia, ella pusiera en el menor de los riesgos su vida por la de él. Por la de nadie.

Ushio asintió ante las palabras de su padre, pensando muy en el fondo que si se había enojado. Suspiró, pero no dijo nada más, sabía que ese era el tono de "no se discute más". Permanecieron en silencio, no había nada que decir y el demonio no era un gran conversador. Por su parte a Ushio le costaba expresarse ante el gran demonio, así que mejor mantener el silencio.

Y el silencio se mantuvo, Ushio no pronunció palabra alguna hasta que el "felicidades" surgió de sus labios hacia su prima, quien dichosa recibió el abrazo de la semi-demonio. Por otra parte, Sesshomaru observaba todo a cierta distancia, manteniendo todo bajo su atenta vigilancia, y fue así como sintió la presencia de Kohaku acercarse hacia él.

\- Señor Sesshomaru, me alegra mucho que haya traído a Ushio a la boda -. Dijo sentándose relativamente cerca, manteniendo la vista en la fiesta, en este caso, en sus hijos. Sonrió de lado, sabiendo que tenía la atención del demonio -. No sé si podría imaginarme la vida sin Nanami, pero creo que ver a los pequeños felices me reconfortaría -. El gesto del exterminador se ofuscó de pronto, observando como un niño le regalaba una pequeña flor a su hija -. Anaru es aún muy pequeña para eso.

Lo último lo soltó como si fuera una blasfemia y salió disparado a donde estaba el mentado mocoso que se había atrevido a darle tal cosa a su hija, por su parte el Señor del Oeste observó con mayor cautela a todos los muchachos presentes en aquella celebración. Aquel que tocara a Ushio perdería una mano, o la vida, o ambas.


	4. Chapter 4

A _LilSykesMixer_ : ¿Viste? Super adorables, aunque sea super frío, Sessho se preocupa por la peque. Y yo también quiero verlos entrenando, se me hace super bonito imaginarmelos juntos "peleando". Lo del coment, te adoro por siempre seguirme mujer :3 A ver cuando continúas el tuyo!

A _DreamFicGirl_ : Siendo sincera en algún momento pensé en revivir a Rin, pero se me hizo demasiado tirado de los pelos :/ Gracias igual por pasarte ^^

A _jmartingimenez_ : Tal cual, le sale lo territorial y nadie le toca a la nena. Espero que el bloqueo se vaya, que tengo ganas de escribir.

Ya le tocaba un poco de amor a este fic Para que vean que no me olvido x3

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del manga y anime InuYasha pertencen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia no tiene ánimos de lucro, solo entretener.

* * *

La noche pasó tranquila, todos dieron lo más de si para disfrutar la celebración, y aunque el gran y poderoso Señor del Oeste Sesshomaru no se movió en ningún momento, InuYasha agradeció internamente contar con su hermano en aquel momento. Era bueno ver que después de tanto tiempo, al fin se aceptaban mutuamente, aunque claro que todo eso era puertas adentro, porque ninguno lo diría en voz alta. Ushio por su lado, aprovechó de divertirse con los niños humanos, correrían más lento, pero no la miraban feo por su olor.

Al día siguiente, partieron tras saludar brevemente a todos, Ushio con un mejor humor que cuando partieron del Oeste, solo que esta vez no realizó las mismas actividades que su madre, sino que se mantuvo algo más observadora, o expectante mejor dicho. Era la primera vez que realizaba un viaje por las tierras que, por nacimiento, le pertenecían. Sabía de ellas, puesto que siempre había algún mayor explicándole lo importante, y aburrido, sobre ellas, según Jaken, como hija del gran Sesshomaru era su deber saber todo sobre las tierras que algún día serían de ella. De más esta decir que tenía que hacer todo su esfuerzo para no dormirse del aburrimiento cuando esas "clases" sucedían.

Esta vez, al ser algo experimentado, era algo totalmente diferente, más emocionante. ¿Quién sabe qué podría pasar? Su parte demoníaca, la cual creía bastante dormida, comenzaba a despertar con la expectativa de un posible encuentro con otros demonios, mientras su parte humana se aterraba de que ello sucediera, al fin y al cabo, un encuentro con otro demonio era una muy posible batalla. Aunque también debía admitir que le intrigaba ver a su padre luchar, lo había visto en algunos entrenamientos de sus hombres, pero nunca peleaba en serio, se notaba que no ponía ni una décima parte de sus capacidades en ello.

\- Padre... ¿Esto... Es parte del Oeste? - Preguntó Ushio observando el extraño paisaje, ya no se veían bosques o valles, sino un terreno árido, humo aquí y allá, además de un muy potente olor a demonio.

\- No -. Respondió escuetamente el peliplata, haciendo gala de su pasión por las palabras.

\- Y... ¿Por qué estamos aquí? - Preguntó nuevamente la hanyou, estirándose sobre Ah-Un, intentando ver más allá de la humareda. Escuchó a su padre resoplar, y contuvo el aliento, algo preocupada de haberle hecho enojar.

\- Totosai -. Respondió Sesshomaru, haciendo que su hija considerara si a su padre le hacía mal decir más de 4 sílabras de corrido.

La híbrida volvió a su posición original sobre la montura, tratando de recordar de donde era que conocía aquel nombre. Estaba completamente segura de haberlo oído previamente. Pusó una de sus manos en su barbilla, mientras bajaba la mirada, en un gesto de total y absoluta concentración. Echó una mirada a su padre, tratando de buscar alguna pista, cuando al ver sus katanas recordó que si bien una era de él, la otra era de su abuelo, el gran y muy poderoso Inu no Taisho. Tenseiga había sido creada a partir de un colmillo del capitán perro... ¡Y forjada por Totosai, el herrero! Aquel descubrimiento solo trajo más dudas.

\- ¿Padre, por qué iremos con Totosai? - Soltó curiosa, estirándose nuevamente sobre el dragón, quien de a ratos le dedicaba miradas con una u otra cabeza, algo indignado de tanto movimiento.

\- Necesitas un arma -. Le respondió el inugami, dejando totalmente sorprendida a su hija.

¿Un arma? ¿Para ella? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿En verdad él le conseguiría un arma a ella? Fue practicamente inmediato el verse a si misma sosteniendo una katana, similar a bakusaiga, peleando contra un sinnúmero de oponentes. Fue así como se perdió levemente entre sus pensamientos, notando apenas que habían llegado a destino cuando se percató que Ah-Un había detenido la marcha. Intrigada por cómo sería el herrero, echó una mirada a ambos lados, dándose cuenta que se encontraban nada más y nada menos que en un volcán. Supuso entonces que el herrero necesitaría una forja realmente para trabajar con las armas de otros youkai.

\- Ah, Sesshomaru -. Surgió el demonio desde el interior de su cueva-taller, pasándose un trapo por la vieja frente, tratando de limpiarse un poco -. Hace muchos años que no te veo... Pero no has venido por algún asunto con tenseiga o bakusaiga, lo hubiera sabido ¿Así que dime, qué es lo que trae por aquí?

A Ushio le sorprendió en demasía que el herrero estuviera seguro que no era un asunto con alguna de las espadas de su padre. Más aún el hecho que se permitiera preguntarle libremente algo, o hablarle sin temblar. Si bien ella veía a su padre como su mayor protector, estaba acostumbrada a ver demonios sumamente poderosos luchar por mantener sus rodillas quietas cuando el gran señor del Oeste estaba presente.

\- Un arma nueva -. Respondió escuetamente Sesshomaru, haciendo que su hija de verdad considerara que su padre era susceptible a alguna enfermdad que le impidiera armar oraciones más... Completas.

\- ¿Un arma nueva, dices? ¿Acaso bakusaiga no es suficiente para ti? - Preguntó extrañado el demonio, obteniendo como única respuesta un bufido del inugami, además de hacer que este echara una mirada a su hija, qiuien se estiraba por sobre las cabezas de Ah-Un. A Totosai casi se le escapan los ojos al darse cuenta cuál era la utilidad de aquel nuevo arma -. ¿En... Verdad? Creí que eran habladurías que habías tenido una hija híbrida, Sesshomaru, especialmente con el trato que le has dado a tu hermano todo este tiempo. Pero veo que te preocupas por ella y...

El youkai se calló inmediatamente al darse cuenta de las claras intenciones asesinas que había en la nula expresión de Sesshomaru. Algunos dirían que era sorprendente como un cambio tan leve era perceptible en alguien que solía no tener expresión alguna. Y claro que el herrero se dio cuenta de aquella expresión que gritaba "muerte" por todos lados.

\- Di-Disculpa, S-Sesshomaru-u... Ya... Ya, eso... Si -. Comenzó a decir, titubeante -. Esto... P-Para hacer el arma... Si, eso, para hacer el arma que buscas, necesitaré un material en específico.

Era sorprendente para la pequeña como al concentrarse en su trabajo, el herrero le perdía el miedo a su padre, quien al escuchar tales palabras, simplemente asintió. Parecía que ya había dicho demasiadas palabras por aquel día. Luego de ello, Totosai se metió al interior de su cueva, sosteniendo lo que parecían unas pinzas, unas con un muy potente olor a youkai. El inugami dedicó una mirada a aquellas pinzas, sorprendido del aura de esta, y el herrero, casi percibiendo la pregunta tácita del daiyoukai.

\- Estas pinzas son... Diferentes, están hechas a partir de ciertos demonios, lo que permiten poder sacarle un diente a un daiyoukai, además de que cuando suelten el diente, este tomará la forma que tendría si tu estuvieras en la verdadera -. Explicó, despejando las primeras interrogantes.

Tras un instante, le pidió a Sesshomaru que abriera la boca, cosa que este acató luego de dudarlo por una milésima de segundo, algo desconfiado de lsa mugrosas pinzas. Por su parte Ushio se dio la vuelta, tapándose los ojos. Si había algo que no le hacía mucha ilusión ver, era como a su padre le arrancaban un diente. Claro, el gran y poderoso Señor del Oeste no haría un escándalo ante tal hecho, pero aún así el sonido fue en verdad atemorizante.

\- Ushio -. Le llamó su padre, e hija, obediente, volteó a ver a su padre, quien ahora le observaba directamente.

\- ¿Si, padre? - Preguntó, tratando de no sonar tan temerosa.

\- Sigamos -. Indicó su padre, iniciando así su marcha, dejando al herrero con aquel diente y la tarea encargada.

No tardaron demasiado en alejarse del volcán, algo que en verdad agradeció internamente la híbrida, puesto que si bien no tenía el olfato tan desarrollado como el de su padre, el azufre picaba demasiado, ni hablar de la esencia demoníaca de la cueva, que practicamente le golpeaba en la cara de lo poderosa que era. Por otro lado, la pequeña pensó un momento sobre su actitud... El haberse volteado ante algo tan simple como lo del diente, sabiendo que a diferencia de los humanos, su padre ya tendría uno nuevo, era algo bastante tonto. O cobarde, mejor dicho, no era la actitud que se esperaría de la heredera del Oeste.

Suspiró, dándose cuenta que había actuado como cobarde, y que eso era totalmente seguro que había molestado a su padre. Siguió pensando en ello largo rato, tratando de pensar en cómo pedirle perdón, o mejor dicho como demostrarle que ella no era una cobarde ¡No señor! ¡Ella era Ushio, la hija del Gran Sesshomaru! Y por más hanyou que fuera, encontraría la forma de demostrarle que no era una miedosa, era mucho más.

Por aquel día, no hubo más palabras, tampoco las hubo por varios más, algo que si bien llamaba la atención de cualquiera, para la pequeña era bien sabido que su padre no emitiría palabra alguna de no ser totalmente necesario. Así que en cierta forma, se diría que todo iba como debía ser. Sin embargo, a su forma de ver, el inugami estaba actuando aún más sobreprotector de lo normal, y eso ya era bastante decir. Se rpeguntó entonces si en verdad le había molestado su actitud, haciéndole creer que ella era demasiado débil... O si la zona en la que se encontraban era peligrosa. Hizo una mueca al pensar aquello, le interesaba ver a su padre pelear, pero no cuando ella no tenía ninguna forma de defenderse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del manga y anime InuYasha pertencen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia no tiene ánimos de lucro, solo entretener.

* * *

Ushio levantó la cabeza, observando la luna en lo alto del cielo. Tragó en seco observando la delgada figura del astro, incluso más que la que llevaba su padre en la frente. Apuró el paso hasta llegar a un lado del demonio, tomando su mano para llamar su atención. El demonio dirigió su mirada a la pequeña quien como respuesta levantó la cabeza y señaló la luna.

\- Mañana -. Musitó la hanyou, tan bajo que solo pudo ser escuchada por los agudos sentidos del inugami.

Sesshomaru asintió, sujetando con seguridad la mano de su cachorra, entendiendo el significado fuerte y claro de aquello. El esquema de su medio hermano se repetía con su hija, quien en noches de luna nueva presentaba su forma humana. Mientras permanecían en el palacio habituaba redoblar la guardia y pasarse cerca de la pequeña, asegurándose de que nadie le arrebatara a su hija. Contuvo un gruñido, ahora él sería el único que la protegiera esa noche, y atravesaría con sus garras a cualquiera que intentara tocar uno solo de los cabellos de Ushio.

La pequeña, ajena a los pensamientos y preocupaciones de su padre, solo siguió caminando, agradeciendo la seguridad que le otorgaba viajar con el demonio más poderoso de su era. Volvió a levantar la cabeza, observando a su progenitor mientras su último pensamiento desencadenaba más inseguridades. Siempre fue consciente del poder de su padre, que él solo podría vencer incontables enemigos sin utilizar algo más que sus garras. ¿Pero ella? Apenas y entrenaba lo mínimo, su madre le permitía saltarse cientos de sesiones de entrenamiento, y en general jamás le había interesado. Eso no podía seguir así, tenía que llegar a ser fuerte, no tanto como su padre, eso era completamente imposible, pero al menos lo suficiente para defenderse. Tenía que demostrar que ella valía por si misma.

\- Padre... ¿Me enseñarás a usar el arma que esta haciendo Totosai? - Preguntó la híbrida, con voz mucho más clara que lo anterior.

\- Por supuesto -. Respondió el aludido, tratando de entender la repentina pregunta de su hija ¿Acaso pensaba que le daría el arma para que jugara? Y claramente nadie sería mejor tutor para la pequeña que él mismo.

Decidieron descansar brevemente en la orilla de un bosque cercano, donde la pequeña aprovecho de hacerse un ovillo en los brazos de su padre. Este normalmente odiaría tal gesto, pero para sus adentros sabía que era la manera de asegurarse la seguridad de su hija. Nadie podía ser tan estúpido o suicida como para querer lastimarla así. Bajó la mirada al rostro de la niña. Sus rasgos demoníacos eran claramente visibles, las orejas de perro, el largo cabello plateado que había crecido mucho más rápido que en cualquier humano, su tono de piel pálido y las líneas de linaje que atravesaban su rostro. Pero más allá de eso, la forma redondeada de su cara, los rasgos delicados, todo le recordaba a Rin. La única hija que habían tenido era viva imagen de ella, y al día siguiente, noche mejor dicho, sería el momento en que las pocas diferencias desaparecerían. Se sentía devastado, no pasaba un segundo sin que extrañara a su compañera y debía ser fuerte, solo por su hija.

Levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo. ¿Cómo sería la vida de Ushio si en vez de Rin, él hubiera sido quien muriera? Pensándolo detenidamente, hubiera odiado que alguien tratara a su hija como él había tratado a su medio-hermano. InuYasha no tenía la culpa de los errores de su padre. Algún día debería compensarlo por sus propias malas decisiones. Aunque si había algo muy diferente entre su padre y él, es que jamás había engañado a Rin, y probablemente nunca encontraría un solo ser que llegara a ocupar una décima del espacio que ella ocupaba en su vida.

No servía de nada seguir juzgando a alguien que ya no estaba.

Al día siguiente siguieron caminando en el bosque, llegando a un claro sin mucho detalle en particular. Sesshomaru se detuvo con nostalgia, aquel lugar era más importante de lo que parecía, y a pesar de los años que habían pasado, sabía a la perfección que aquel fue el lugar donde vio a Rin por primera vez. Sus sentimientos eran más fuertes de lo que pensaba, todo lo terminaba guiando de una u otra forma a la única humana que había valorado, y parecía no haber forma de pensar en algo que no fuera ella.

\- ¿Señor Totosai? - Comentó Ushio, levantando la cabeza mientras el demonio aparecía montado en un buey demonio. Peculiar como él solo, pensó la híbrida.

\- ¿Eres Ushio verdad? - Preguntó el demonio, ignorando completamente al inugami que ahora se acercaba con aura de pocos amigos -. Tu padre me ordenó que te hiciera una espada, su colmillo es algo muy extraño de trabajar, pero creo que la espada cumplirá será perfecta para ti.

La hanyou parpadeó sorprendida observando la empuñadura. ¿Su propia espada? Había soñado algunas veces con tenerla, pero ahora mismo se sentía indigna de ella. Era solo mitad demonio y no tenía idea ni de como sostener un arma ¿En verdad la merecía? Tragó en seco, dudando. Echó una mirada a su padre, quien en su usual severidad, denotaba cierto grado de expectación. Aquello le pareció de pronto una prueba de valía, el primer paso rumbo a demostrar ser la hija del señor del Oeste. Se echó ánimos a si misma y tomó la espada, sintiendo el enorme peso de esta.

Diablos, en verdad era pesada, apenas y podía sostenerla, sintiendo que su brazo se partiría del esfuerzo. Flaquear no era una opción, se negaba a mostrar su propia debilidad, no delante de su padre.

\- ¿Tiene nombre? - Preguntó la niña, escondiendo lo mejor que podía el dolor que le estaba causando el mantener la hoja en alto.

\- Así es, Colmillo de Plata -. Respondió el herrero, observando con ojo cauteloso los gestos de la híbrida.

\- Colmillo de Plata -. Murmuró bajo, observando la funda de la espada, su espada -. Mi espada.

Su afirmación fue aún más baja, confundible con el susurro del viento, pero traía consigo la seguridad de que aquella hoja le pertenecía, y de cierta forma que escapaba al entendimiento de la niña, la hoja dejó de ser tan pesada. No le era completamente ligera, o lo que esperaría fuera el verdadero peso del arma, pero ya no sentía que se quebraría un brazo de solo sostenerla.

\- No solo debes aprender a manejarla para que te enseñe sus técnicas, sino que además debes aceptarte a ti misma para manejarla -. Explicó brevemente Totosai antes de salir volando sin dar tiempo a preguntas.

Estática, emulando una estatua como solía hacer su padre, la híbrida seguía observando el arma. ¿Aceptarse a si misma para manejarla? Nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello, ni siquiera sabía que no se aceptaba a si misma. Y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo demostrar exactamente que se aceptaba. ¿Habría alguna especie de prueba? ¿Cómo sería?

Soltó un suspiro bastante extenso y se las apañó para atar la empuñadura de la espada en su espalda. Con sus 13 años, tenía la apariencia y tamaño de una niña humana de 6 años, por lo que se veía extraña portando una espada de tal magnitud, pero teniendo en cuenta que igual llamaba la atención de humanos y demonios, al menos aquel arma debería demostrar que no estaba del todo indefensa.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a entrenar padre? - Preguntó la niña tratando de llegar a la empuñadura, tratando de mover el arma un poco al menos.

Sesshomaru observó a su hija, en su interior, esperaba que jamás tuviera que usar esa espada para defenderse, y mientras él pudiera, se encargaría de eliminar cualquier posible enemigo antes de que ella tuviera que llegar a considerar pelear.

\- Ahora mismo.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- No me gusta repetirme. Desenfunda.

Ushio abrió los ojos, aterrada de las palabras de su padre ¿¡pelear contra él!? ¿Había perdido la cabeza? No sabía ni como desenfundar aquel arma, y mucho menos manejarla. Sesshomaru sin embargo parecía estar expectante a un primer ataque. La niña tragó en seco, el inugami no le haría absolutamente nada grave, de eso estaba segura, pero aún así se sentía increíblemente sobrepasada. Bueno, a decir verdad no creía que existiera alguien que no se sintiera increíblemente sobrepasado por el demonio plateado, era algo que debía llevar muy en claro.

Aún así, debía ser capaz de al menos plantar cara, tenía que demostrarle que ella era digna de ser su hija. Que a pesar de ser una semidemonio podía hacer algo más que asustarse por nimiedades como que le sacaran un colmillo a su padre. Comol pudo, sacó la espada de su funda, una hoja brillante como el metal que le daba su nombre, se preguntó si tendría algo de plata en su hoja. Levantó la mirada entonces hacia el inugami. No había forma ni humana ni demoniaca posible en que pudiera herirlo. Aún así, lanzó su primer ataque.

* * *

No estoy muerta, andaba de parranda (?) La verdad sé que no tengo perdón de nadie por lo que he tardado en actualizar, pero bueno, intentaré enmendar mi error actualizando pronto este. Estaba decidida a borrarlo por todo el lío en el que me metí al diseñar la trama del fic, pero hice una promesa y moriría antes que romperla.

 _Cochita D_ : Gracias por el review, y aunque cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usada en mi contra, créeme que no seré tan mala como en el otro.


End file.
